christmas story
by yankeegal13
Summary: applejack falls ill before pinkies christmas get together
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice wintery day in ponyville. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were decorating Pinkie Pies house for the holiday season doing different duties. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were making baked goods, Twilight was vacuuming, Rainbow dash and fluttershy were cleaning the yard and Rarity was putting up decorations.

While Applejack and Pinky Pie were making the baked goods applejack asked Pinky why she asked her to help. Pinky said to applejack, "Silly, you're the only one who knows how to make the apple muffins I wanted to try." Suddenly, Applejack ran out of the room for a minute because she felt something in her nose. Applejack went back after a few minutes and Pinky asked applejack what happened; Applejack then explained to her, "Sorry sometimes my nose acts up this time of year." Pinky then said to Applejack, "I think that might be enough of those muffins, you can leave if you want." So applejack went outside to ask Rainbow dash if she could fly her home when she was done. Rainbow dash said, "Sure thing applejack." When Rainbow dash finished raking the leaves she flew applejack back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, applejack woke up at her usual time and decided she wanted to do some work around the house and she decided to try to go downstairs to get some breakfast. However as she tried to get out of bed she started feeling a little bit dizzy. She was gonna call Twilight sparkle and Rainbow dash to check on them later. Suddenly as applejack tried to walk to her bedrooom door, she felt something strange come out of her, she felt some sneezing come out of her. Applejack thought, "I'm definately not going anywhere today." A few minutes later she started coughing heavily. Applejack thought I should go downstairs to get some breakfast and something to drink, however she passed out on her way to her bedroom door.

When applejack got her composure back, she noticed she was back in her bed and there were two familiar faces in front of her, that those faces were Rainbow dash and Twilight Sparkle. She asked them, "What are you guys doing here." Rainbow said, "I got worried when you didn't show up to help me an hour ago so I flew down to see what was going on." Twilight then said, "You said you would help me early this morning and never did so I got worried." Applejack then said to the two, "Sorry to leave you guys worried, I woke up not feeling well." Twilight and Rainbow then decided to go to the kitchen to get the thermometer out of the cabinet, she used her magic to float the thermometer towards her. After getting the thermometer she went back to applejack room. Applejack started sneezing and coughing again and when both subsided, twilight decided to take applejacks temperature. After a few minutes, twilight took the thermometer out of applejacks mouth and explained to applejack, "listen I don't know what to tell you but you may have to go to the hospital with that high a temperature." Applejack asked how bad was it, Twilight told her, 106.1 fever. So twilight sparkle and Rainbow dash decided to fly Applejack to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow dash made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes, Applejack had fallen asleep on the way there. When Applejack woke up, she noticed something unusual about her surrounding and looked at what she had on. She asked Rainbow what is that place. Rainbow dash said to applejack, "You're at the hospital silly." Applejack asked why was she at the hospital. Twilight said to Applejack, "Applejack, sweetie, you had a high fever, it's standard procedure with a temperature as high as you had." Suddenly Applejack drifted back off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Big Macintosh came in the room and Twilight and Rainbow explained what had happened to him and they were waiting for the doctor. A few minutes later, Applejack let out a heavy cough and it woke her up. Suddenly the doctor came in. The doctor asked Applejack some questions but during the questions Applejack let out more coughing so Twilight had to finish answering the questions. After the questions were answered, the doctor decided to do two samples from Applejack, one was a breath sample and the other was a throat sample to check what was wrong with Applejack.

After getting both samples, Applejack asked twilight and Rainbow dash if she could get a cup of water, so Rainbow dash passed Applejack the water jug provided. Suddenly the doctor came back and the doctor wanted to retake Applejacks temperature to see if she was well enough to go home. When applejacks temperature was done taking the reading, the doctor said to applejack, "Sorry Applejack, I'm not letting you go home today, not with a temperature that high or in this weather." Twilight then asked the doctor what was the temperature. The doctor said that Applejacks temperature was 105.7 and she wanted Applejack to spend the night to make her temperature go down. A few minutes later, the doctor came back, Applejack was watching a basketball game in the room with Twilight and Rainbow dash and Big Mac and the doctor came back and said, "After doing the tests and checking the temperature, we found out Applejack had a severe case of the flu and had to get some rest for most of the week and maybe part of next.

A few minutes later, Twilight wanted to be alone with Applejack and Big Mac and she told them she had to go home to finish her studies and she would make sure Rainbow got home safely and she would tell the rest of the girls about what happened and I'm leaving Big Mac here with you to keep you company. Applejack then said groggily, "Thanks twilight and I wanted to thank you and Rainbow for keeping me company." Suddenly Applejack went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Applejack had woken up from her nap, and when she woke up, she saw fluttershy and rarity had come to visit. Applejack asked what they were doing there. Fluttershy said to applejack, "Twilight told us you were not feeling well so we thought we might cheer you up." Rarity then asked Applejack, "Are you gonna be well enough to go Pinkie pies Christmas party later this week." Applejack said to rarity, "I'm afraid not rarity, the doctor said I am not gonna be well enough to do anything this week, but if you guys want to drop my stuff off later that I would be okay with it." Suddenly Applejack started coughing harder than before, so Fluttershy and rarity decided to put some masks on over their mouths to shield the germs. Fluttershy then slipped an ice pack behind Applejacks neck while she was distracted by the coughing. Rarity then gave Applejack a scarf she had just finished making earlier in the day that she had been working on. Rarity then asked applejack, how long are you gonna be hospitalized for. Applejack said to rarity, "at least through tonight, I don't know about tomorrow yet." Applejack then explained to Fluttershy and rarity if the fever went down enough the doctor may release her tomorrow. Fluttershy then asked applejack if she needed anything. Applejack said she wanted the water jug passed back, as well as some medicine and some extra ice packs. Fluttershy asked applejack if she could keep her spare cooler in the room since the spare cooler had everything already in it. Applejack said to Fluttershy that's fine. Fluttershy and rarity were on the way out when applejack wanted to ask them if she could have the girls drop off any stuff she got from Pinkys Christmas party off later on. Fluttershy then said back to applejack, "We'll see what we can do." After Fluttershy and rarity left, Applejack put the scarf on then put the ice pack under the scarf and drifted back to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Applejack woke up, her nose was still a little bit stuffy, she decided to take a drink of water out of the jug and she realized she must have drank all the water the other night because she was not getting any. A nurse came in with Applejacks breakfast a few minutes later. When applejack finished her breakfast, Twilight sparkle came in with the doctor. The doctor decided to take Applejacks temperature again to see if it was low enough for Applejack to be discharged. So the doctor took out the thermometer and the reading read 103.9 so the doctor decided that applejack was well enough to go home. The doctor had to pull Twilight out of the room for a few minutes so applejack could be alone with Big Mac. Applejack asked Big Mac why was Twilight outside the room with the doctor. Big Mac then told applejack, "She will be taking care of you the rest of the week so we can focus on the farmwork and we talked about it yesterday and she said she didn't mind doing it for you." After the conversation, applejack decided to change into a warm t-shirt and her new scarf she got from rarity. Suddenly Twilight was done talking to the doctor. The doctor had given Twilight Applejacks prescription to take to the pharmacy.

After being discharged, the three of them got into twilights balloon to go to canterlot, applejack had fallen asleep in the balloon. When they got to the castle, twilight carried applejack into the guest bedroom in the medical ward to let her sleep. Suddenly spike came up to twilight and asked her who were you carrying. Twilight said to spike, "I was carrying Applejack to the back ward, she is sick so she shouldn't be disturbed right now and she will be staying with us until she feels better." Twilight then decided to leave spike in charge for a few hours so that she could pick up Applejacks medicine to combat her illness. When twilight was at the pharmacy she ran into Fluttershy and she asked how applejack was doing. Twilight told Fluttershy that applejack was resting at her castle. Fluttershy then asked about pinkys Christmas party, and suddenly twilight remembered that she had almost forgotten about it. Twilight told Fluttershy, "Sorry I got sidetracked yesterday when applejack got sick, she spent the entire day at the hospital with the flu and I was focusing on her health." Fluttershy then assured twilight, "listen these things happen, if you want I can come visit you guys later on, I have to finish feeding the animals and I can bring some stuff over for you guys later, but I'm not gonna stay long, I have to see Pinky Pie for lunch soon so I'll stop by later."

After talking with Fluttershy at the pharmacy, Twilight got Applejacks medicine and decided to go back to the castle. When twilight got back to the castle, she decided to go in the back to check on applejack. She brought back one of her water jugs full of water to the medical ward. Suddenly applejack woke up feeling a bit groggy, twilight told applejack I got your medicine here with a jug of water. Twilight put the medicine on the side table and applejack tried to reach for it and Twilight decided to hand her the tablet, applejack took the medicine from twilight and took the water jug. Applejack then started sneezing again. After the sneeze fit, twilight asked applejack is there anything else you need. Applejack said a glass of orange juice is fine. So twilight went back to the kitchen to get applejack her glass of orange juice. After consuming her glass of orange juice, applejack decided she wanted to take a nap, so she went back to sleep so twilight could do her work.


	6. Chapter 6

After Applejack settled down to sleep, Twilight decided to go downstairs to do some studying. Her studying was interrupted by a knock on the door. Twilight answered the door and there was pinkie pie, Twilight asked how pinkie pie was doing, she said it was a slow day at the bakery so she decided to stop by. Pinkie said she was excited for Christmas to come, and she asked Twilight if she was excited as well. Twilight said to pinkie pie, "I don't know what I'm more excited for, the holiday itself or the fact I'm spending the holiday with you pinkie pie." Pinkie asked twilight, "I know it sounds crazy, but do you think I should change some of the plans?" Twilight asked, "What do you mean pinkie"? Pinkie said to twilight, "With the way applejack is, I don't want her to be left out of the activities". Twilight said to her, "Applejack said to the other girls she doesn't mind not being there to focus on her health, besides she had said the other day, she doesn't mind if she got her gifts dropped off." Pinkie said back to twilight, "Why didn't you tell me that. If I had known that, I could have respected that wish." Twilight then said, "Why don't we think of a way to respect both wishes. We can go out to lunch to discuss how to implement both plans." Pinkie then realized, "I forgot, I was supposed to meet Fluttershy for lunch." Twilight said, "I don't mind having lunch with her, besides we can call up rarity and Rainbow dash to watch applejack and then meet up with Fluttershy."

Twilight got her phone and dialed up Rainbow dash, Twilight then asked her," Can I ask you a favor"? Rainbow dash than answered, "What do you want twilight"? Twilight asked Rainbow dash, "Pinkie pie is over at my place and we want to go out for lunch and we want someone to stay with applejack for a few hours, can you watch her." Rainbow dash than said to twilight, "I'd be happy to stay with applejack while you go out for lunch. I'll be over in a few minutes." Twilight then unlocked the door and left some instructions for Rainbow dash on the table. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, twilight opened the door to greet rainbow dash. Twilight told Rainbow dash some simple care instructions," she was expecting Applejack to sleep for a bit but if she wakes up, she may want to bathe or take medicine, and she left a pot of soup on the stove already cooked that she can have for lunch." Twilight also explained to Rainbow dash make sure she gets plenty of rest. Twilight also said, "if you need extra help, I called rarity to come by so if she answers be sure to let her in". Rainbow dash, "I'm sure I can handle it no problem."


	7. Chapter 7

After twilight left rainbow alone at the castle, twilight and pinkie pie decided to go for their lunch date with Fluttershy. After a few minutes, they got to Fluttershys house and Fluttershy told them about a place she wanted to try and so Fluttershy, pinkie pie and twilight decided to go there for lunch. When they got to the restaurant and got seated, Fluttershy said, "Can you believe Christmas is almost here. I'm excited for the idea of seeing jingle pony that night." Pinkie pie then said, "I'm excited to see him too." Then Fluttershy noticed that twilight was a little distracted, Fluttershy asked twilight if there was something wrong. Twilight then remembered, "Sorry, I've just been distracted the last few hours and it has gotten to me." Fluttershy then asked, "Is it because of applejack?" Twilight said, "Yes part of it is related to applejack." Fluttershy asked Twilight what she meant. Twilight then said, "Applejack came to me a few days ago and said she was gonna help me with growing some herbs yesterday and she didn't come, so I waited a bit and she never came. When I realized she wasn't coming I went to the farm to see if she was okay and I noticed Rainbow dash was there and she told me Applejack had fainted by her door and so I helped lift her to her bed and I noticed she was ill so I waited for her to wake up." Fluttershy said to twilight, "That must have been scary." Twilight said, "It was scary, I've never been that scared in my entire life. Especially when it comes to the health of a close friend." Fluttershy said, "I wish we could do something to make her feel better." Pinkie pie than said, "I got an idea, instead of hosting the Christmas party at my house, I can help you guys and we can bring Christmas to applejack, I'm sure it will make her feel better if she felt included, we can even surprise her by saying merry Christmas."

After lunch, Fluttershy, pinkie pie and twilight went their seperate ways, twilight went back to her castle to check on Applejack. When she got back to the castle, rainbow dash opened the door to the castle. Twilight then asked Rainbow dash if everything was okay. Rainbow said Applejack woke up once to release some sensation but mostly she slept most of the time. Twilight asked Rainbow what she meant, rainbow dash said that applejack had thrown up in the trash bin in the room she was in. Twilight said to Rainbow, "Thats okay, that's something that comes with any illness." Rainbow then said to twilight, "I tried to get her to eat but she was throwing up so much I wanted to let her stomach settle, but I'm sure she might be hungry now." Twilight then decided to go to the back room to check on Applejack, when she got to the back, she was carrying a bowl of soup for Applejack. Suddenly, Applejack woke up, twilight asked applejack, "are you okay, rainbow dash said you threw up earlier." Applejack then said, "Yes, I'm okay right now, I'm a little bit hungry though." Twilight said, "I brought you a bowl of soup, here you go." After Applejack finished eating, twilight said, "We should probably let you take a bubble bath to clear your sinuses out, rainbow can lay some clean clothes out for you and I can start a load of laundry afterwards." Applejack then decided to get up to take her bath. Twilight started running the bathtub with hot water and lavender bubble bath and when the bath was ready, Applejack got into the bathtub to take her bath. After a few minutes, applejack said, "That smell it smells nice, what is it." Twilight said, "Applejack, that is lavender, it's supposed to have a fragrance that helps clear airways." After Applejack finished taking her bath, Twilight and Rainbow then decided to help applejack get back into bed. Applejack then asked,"Anything exciting happen that I should know about." Twilight said to applejack, "Me, pinky pie and Fluttershy went out to lunch and we discussed Christmas plans." Applejack then said to twilight, "I forgot, Christmas is in a few days, I asked jingle pony for a new bike. My other bike is getting old so I asked for a new one." Twilight said to applejack, "You should have let me know that earlier. Anyway, I asked jingle pony for a new botany book." Applejack asked, "Why a botany book?" Twilight said, "Why not, besides I've expressed an interest in botany in the past year so why not ask for a botany book." Applejack also said to twilight, "My whole family asked jingle pony for presents this year, Applebloom asked for a dog so our family dog had some company. Big Mac wanted a tool kit and grandma wanted some new clothes from jingle pony this year." Twilight said to applejack, "You should have told me that earlier, I help jingle out this time of year." After a few minutes, Applejack decided to go back to sleep so twilight left Applejack alone to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Twilight woke up early to welcome rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, Fluttershy as well as some of the families. Rarity asked twilight, "Is applejack awake yet, we brought her some gifts." Twilight said, "I haven't heard her wake up yet, I can go check if she is awake, but if you girls want to help make breakfast you can." So the other girls went into the kitchen to make breakfast while twilight went to see if Applejack was awake. When twilight went to see if Applejack was awake, she saw that applejack was mostly awake laying in bed. Twilight said to applejack, "let's get you washed up and bring you downstairs, the other girls are downstairs making breakfast." Applejack asked, "Who do you mean." Twilight said to applejack, "You should know who I'm talking about." Twilight made Applejack put on a mask over her nose and take her medicine before going downstairs." Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. Twilight asked, "Who is it." The door then opened and there was Fluttershy. Fluttershy then continued to ask applejack how she was doing. Applejack said, "I'm starting to feel a lot better now, better than I was a few days ago, but I still need to wear the mask until I see the doctor for a checkup." Twilight said to applejack, good thing you remembered, you have an appointment in a few days so if you want to, you can stay till your appointment or if it's easier I can call your family and see if you wanna go home and I can come pick you up for the appointment." Fluttershy and twilight both waited for Applejack to get dressed then the three of them went downstairs. When they got downstairs, the guys ate breakfast and decided to open their presents up. Applejack looked at one of the presents and she noticed it was from an old friend she lost touch with in the last year and inside the present was a pair of boots she could use while working the farm in the winter. She also saw something from rarity, inside the box was a scarf. Applejack asked rarity, "didn't you get me a scarf the other day." Rarity said to applejack, "Applejack sweetie, you asked for two scarves from me, remember, I gave you the first one while you were in the hospital last week."

After opening presents, applejack got a call on her phone, it was from her family, Applebloom asked applejack how she was doing, applejack said to applebloom, "I got a doctors appointment in a few days but she was starting to feel much better." Applebloom then said, "That's good to hear." Applejack then said to applebloom, "I miss you guys and I wish I could be there with you guys." Applebloom then said, "I miss you too applejack, it's just the farm was so busy that we couldn't do so much as well as check on you, we wanted you to focus on your health. But if you are feeling okay enough, we can come by later this afternoon to get you home so you can take it easy for the holiday." Just then applejack got interrupted by twilight and she asked applejack, "Do you want to stay until your appointment or do you wanna go home with your family." Applejack said to twilight, "As much as I loved the hospitality you provided, I wanna go home to spend time with my family but if you guys wanna check on me until I see the doctor that is fine." The rest of the guys decided to wait for Applejacks family and applejack was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later, Twilight Sparkle woke up early to go to Applejacks farm to wake her up for her doctors appointment. It took a few minutes for Applejack to get all the stuff she needed including her scarf she got from rarity that she had Brennan wearing the last several days as well as the mask she had been wearing to combat her illness.

When twilight and applejack made it to the doctors office, twilight decided to sign applejack in. After signing Applejack in, applejack asked twilight if anyone of their friends had any plans for New Years. Twilight said she was planning a night on the town with the other girls and depending on how the appointment went she wanted to invite her along if the doctor gave the all clear. Suddenly, the doctor called for twilight and applejack to come in the office. After a brief checkup and checking of the vital signs the doctor said Applejack was cleared of any signs of illness and was free to take off her mask. After the appointment, Twilight decided to take applejack out to eat.

while twilight and Applejack were out getting something to eat, Twilight asked applejack, "Since you are feeling well enough to join us for New Year's Eve do you want to hang out with us." Applejack said to twilight, "I would love to join New Years with you guys. I'll let my family know later." Suddenly rarity decided to stop by the same restaurant and asked how everyone was doing. Applejack said to rarity, "I'm doing a lot better, it's my first time out in several days so I'm feeling good." Rarity asked the girls if they were excited for New Years. Twilight said, "You know I am." Applejack then said, "I'm getting excited as well." Rarity asked applejack, "Why didn't you tell me earlier you were coming." Applejack then explained to rarity she just found out that morning since she wanted to make sure she was okay to go. Just then rarity decided to let the girls eat their meals.

A few days later was New Year's Eve. Applejack left her house at quarter to six in the evening after finishing up her farmwork for the day, she told her family she was invited for a night on the town. When she got to the town, she saw Fluttershy, twilight and Rainbow dash. They told her pinkie pie and rarity were running late with some clients and will join them later on. Rainbow dash asked Fluttershy where should we go eat at. Fluttershy said, there is a nice place to eat a few blocks from here I wanted to see you guys to try let's go there. Fluttershy said to the waitress they were waiting for two more friends but wanted to sit them early. Suddenly pinkie pie and rarity came in about ten minutes later. After dinner, the six girls decided why not go to see the fireworks at the park so the six of them went to the park and stayed there until after the midnight fireworks, after that the girls all went their seperate ways.


End file.
